Ask Beyond Birthday!
by bittersweet-endings-2214
Summary: The title says it all. -DISCONTINUED UNTIL I GET MORE ACTUAL STORIES UP-
1. Chapter 1

**A/N I've seen a lot of Ask BB fics out there, so I decided to do one too. Just for fun. Soo… yeah! (By the way, when asking question PLEASE use a separate line for each one, and use decent grammar. It's annoying to have to try and sift through everything. Thanks!)**

Hello.

My name is Beyond Birthday.

Ask me questions.

And bring me jam.

Well, what are you waiting for? Review before your numbers run out!


	2. Chapter 2

**X-L-is-after-Beyond-Birthday-x**

**I LOVE YOU. :3**

**... Record a session of you & L having sex and send it to me. **

**That is all. Here's Jam. BYE!**

***Kisses***

x-L-is-after-Beyond-Birthday-x

1. Ummm…

2. O.o (b-e-2214: You have to do it!) …Fine! –steps into other room- (b-e-2214: B better be uke in there!) –walks back out with tape, throws it at your head- O/O

3. Thank you! –OM NOM NOM-

4. o/o

**Bellatrix Birthday**

**Hi! You don't recognize me? Well, that isn't suprising, since mom never took me to meet you. I'm your daughter. Mom says you raped her... ._. WORD TIME! **

**1. I like jam, too. Have some! *gives BB jam***

**2. Thanks for the stunning good looks you passed on to me! :)**

**3. Do I annoy you?**

**4. Why are our eyes red?**

**That's all fo now! BYYYYEEEEE!**

Bellatrix Birthday

Ummm, I don't remember raping anyone that looks even slightly like you…

1. Yay! –nomz-

2. I didn't pass anything onto you O.O

3. YES!

4. I think you mean why are MY eyes red. You are not my daughter.

Bye.

I DEMAND QUESTIONS!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry for the wait, I went on vacation to California and I didn't have my laptop with me. You can't exactly submit stories from an iPod Touch, you know!**

Question time!

**Strange1Buddy**

**Umm... CAN I BE YOUR APPRENTICE? Please? You can even call me Before Birthday. :D**

Umm, sure? But I will not call you Before Birthday.

**Bellatrix Birthday**

**Hello again! I look nothing like my mom. I'm like a female clone of you. I have red eyes, black hair like yours, same nose, EVERYTHING. Just more feminine.******

**1. jam is really yummy.******

**2. I just met you, but I already love you, daddy.******

**3. Why can I see people's names and weird numbers above people's heads?******

**4. Daddy, do you love me?******

**5. Do you love me more than jam?******

**6. Your hair is soft for a guy... *strokes hair, appearently mystified*******

**7. Do I have a weird name?******

**8. Did you know mom named me after you? My full name is "Bellatrix Beyond Birthday." I don't exactly see why she named her only daughter after the man who raped her, but to each thier own, I guess...******

**BYEEEEE DAD! *Gives jam, hugs, and runs out of room.***

Aha! But my natural hair color is dark brown, so since you look nothing like your mom, you CAN'T be my daughter!

1. Yes it is.

2. I'm not your daddy

3. (How many shinigami that are stupid enough to drop their eyes ARE there?) Uhmm… You're… Schitzophrenic. Yeah. That's why.

4. For the last time I'm not your father… I can't be for more than one reason… TToTT

5. No. I don't. I barely know you!

6. –hisssss- Don't touch my hair!

7. Uhh.. Yes?

8. Ugh! I didn't rape your mom!

Goodbye! (Finally…) (Bittersweet: Hey! Be nice!)

**ItsMyFreakingJam**

**I did a speech on you in school... I got kicked out. We had to write about our hero and apparently it isn't acceptable -or normal- to do a report on a serial killer with red eyes!**

**My name may say it's my jam, but its all yours!**

**Did I mention me and my friends, we all made BB T-shirts and wore them to school! We got weird lookes and detention. Some people don't understand how epic you are**

***Gives a lifetime supply of jam* 3**

**I am dressing like you for a concert soon, I actually look just like you, with blond hair and blue eyes but anyway! ;)**

Haha, I'm flattered! But yes, schools usually disapprove of things like that, sadly.

Damn straight it's my jam.

Stupid people, not understanding my epicness. But how did the shirts turn out? :)

-drools-

….I have strange fans O.o (Bittersweet: I'm one of them!)

**Firerosemon**

**Hi Beyond.. I FUCKING LOVE YOU! ;D I drawn naked fan art of you^^**

**okay here's my questions:**

**1. are you gay**

**2. Heres some jam you sexy man! OMG THAT RHYMED!**

**3. can i have a hug**

**4. favourite animal?**

***Rapes you* Kay bye!**

O.o …You have?

1. –blushes uncontrollably- Uh-uh-uhmm… (Bittersweet: XD )

2. Thank you!

3. Yes you may. –hugs, still a bit freaked out from the fanart comment-

4. Pandas. They remind me of L.

O.O Bye…

**xL-iz-After-BeyondBirthdayx**

**Too lazy to sign in. e.e(& I'm typing this on my PS3, feel special!)**

**Heee. *Watches the video* WTF is this! BB is UKE! That's not right! BB is ALWAYS the SEME! **

**Shame.**

**Oh.**

**You spelt my PN wrong. **

**It's xL-iz-After-BeyondBirthdayx, smart one. xP**

**...**

**Nelly&Tomas died! D: **

**But Snow is now a vampire, so it's cool.**

**But I wanted Vladimir to be with Henry, Joss, and Kristoff! Yes, KRISTOFF! But, then again, I like Snow and Vladimir together. ^^**

**I cried when Snow almost died! Following with Nelly, Vikas, Tomas, Dorian, and D'Ablo. T.T (that's pretty much everyone :3)**

**Hee. You don't know what I'm talking about, huh? xD**

**Well, I'm talking about my favorite book series ever("The Chronicles of Vladimir Tod" by Heather Brewer.) ^^**

**You should read the books. But... I SPOILED EVERYTHING! xD**

**Here's JAM! BYE!**

***Kisses* I laaaaaaaav youuuuuu. ;)**

I know what you mean. I get lazy like that a lot too.

…L gave me the puppy eyes, alright? (Bittersweet: Heeee -rape face-)

Terribly sorry about the PN. My track pad sucks at copying what I want it to. TTxTT

Aww! I was just about to start that series after reading Akazukin Chacha again! (For the thirty-seventh time .)

Yum!

Uhhh… Good… for you? –sweatdrop-

**Zoe Marshall**

***chokes on apple* Oh my Kira! BB! *glomp***

**1. Aaaanyway... Did my father, Light Yagami, really kill you? 'Cause if he did... *Shows my Death Note* I'm Kira. 3;)**

**2. Why are you so set on creating a case L can't solve?**

**3. How long is my lifespan right now? 'Cause the Shinigami that's following me around - her name's Aki - keeps begging me to make the eye trade, and I wanna know if it's worth it.**

**4. PLEASE MARRY ME! I'D KILL ANYONE WHO TRIED TO ARREST YOU WITH MY DEATH NOTE! WE CAN MAKE A CASE L, NEAR, AND MELLO CAN'T SOLVE TOGETHER! PLEEEEASE! IF YOU DON'T I'LL WRITE DOWN YOUR NAME! *cough cough* Sorry. I am nothing like my father. The only thing we have in common is that we both kill criminals with the Death Note, and we have the same laugh. And I only kill reeeeally bad people with the Death Note. I am also not f*king nuts and do not have a god complex.**

***Eates an apple* Love you Beyond! Be a good boy and marry me or else I'll write you down! *gives jam* Bye-Bye! I'll be waiting for answers! *Writes criminals' names in the Death Note* AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA AHAHAHA AHAHAHAAAAAAAAA! BOKU WA KIRA!**

-falls to ground because of glompage- Oof!

1. Yes, he did. I was unaware that Yagami Light had a child… Huh.

2. …Really, the truth is… I just wanted him to recognize me for once….

3. You have… 46 years, 11 months, 2 weeks, 3 days, 5 hours, 58 minutes, and 37 seconds to live.

4. Wha-what-what? N-no! –stares dumbly at you for a minute- I-I'm glad to hear you didn't turn out much like your father…

Bye, uhhmm, thanks? What?

**LonlinessTheEevee**

**... I have a question: Do you think I'm a curse? People have left me alone because of strange deaths that've happened. and blamed me when they even had no proof.**

Of course you're not a curse. Strange things like that just happen sometimes.

Questions! Ask me questions!


	4. Chapter 4

**xL-iz-After-BeyondBirthdayx**

**(2 La-Z 2 Sign IN...)**

**I WAS WATCHING GAY PORN on "homoemo" and the two dudes looked like you & L. :3**

**God! I feel like a first class PERVERT! xD**

**...**

**1. Tacos or Burritos?**

**2. L or Tacos? **

**3. Jam or L? **

**PEACEEEEE!**

**HERE's JAM! **

***Kisses* BYEE!**

I know how that goes…

O.O

YOU SHOULD!

…

1. Pickles. (Burritos.)

2. L.

3. Both, at the same time.

WAAAR!

YUM!

-blushes- Bye!

**Strange1Buddy **

**Yay!**

**Where do we start? **

**WHEN do we start? **

**Can I borrow a copy of Akazukin Chacha? I cant seem to find it in the librarys.**

**And what's the matter with Before Birthday as a nickname? **

**Am I annoying you? If so, sorry**

Yay!

Hmmm… L maybe?

How about after this chapter is over?

-sigh- Fine! But you better not get it dirty, tear or crumple the pages AT ALL! If I see ONE SMEAR or ONE TINY WRINKLE, I WILL EXECUTE YOU WITH MY OWN TWO HANDS!

It looks too much like my name… -.-;

Not at all :)

**Zoe Marshall **

***Eats an apple* Hey BB! "Boku wa Kira" is a boyish way of saying "I am Kira" in Japanese. *Gives BB jam***

**1. The whole "child" thing is a long story. To make it short, my mom visited Japan, Light thought he could use her, bedroom, mom goes back to the U.S two days after, me nine months later. If you want, I can write my father's name in the Death Note. I wouldn't mind.**

**2. Yeah, I've been there. Pretty sure we all have. What do you think about A's suicide over the whole thing?**

**3. WAH! Soooo not making the trade! Thankies! What's it like always having Shinigami eyes?**

**4. I'm glad I didn't turn out like him, too. However, I do go a little yandere once in a while. Wait... Did you just say you wouldn't marry me?**

***innocent smile* Aww... You're cute. A little shy, but cute. If you didn't notice, I boarded off all the windows and the door. *walks toward BB slowly* Now, I don't want you looking at any other girls. We wouldn't want there to be a series of heart attacks, now would we? *puts arms around BB's neck* Now don't you try getting away. Like I said, we wouldn't want a few heart attacks. *kisses BB, tounge and all***

I know, and thanks!

1. Ah, sadly, his time hasn't come yet.

2. I couldn't care less. I hated A.

3. As a kid, it was horrible. But now I think it's awesome.

4. Uhh… yes, yes I did.

-backs away as you walk toward me- Wha-what? –keeps backing up, hits wall, blushes and shrieks as you kiss me, runs into closet-

**Bellatrix Birthday**

**HI!**

**1. I don't think you noticed, but when I was touching your hair I stole a clump. I sent it in and the DNA test was positive and linked you as my dad. And when I showed mom your picture, she fell out of her chair and screamed for me to get picture of a monster away from her. ._. Yeah, I'm pretty shure your my dad.**

**2. Just because it's in parentheses doesn't mean that I can't hear it. So, considering how you spoke of shinigami abandoning their eyes, read the numbers above that one girl's head, and the fact that the girl said something about making a deal for "the eyes", I have a feeling that the numbers are life spans and this "condition" is called shinigami eyes. I'm not as stupid as I seem.**

**3. Have some jam, parent-in-denial. *gives jam***

**4. Hug?**

**5. JUST ACCEPT ME ALREADY!**

**6. My IQ is surprisingly high. It's 179. Are you proud of me?**

**See ya later, I guess.**

-sighs- Hello.

1. I noticed. I'm not your dad.

2. Oh, really? You're not?

3. Thank you for the jam. But I'm not in denial! It's physically impossible for you to be my child! I'm a VIRGIN, for god's sake! –slaps hand over mouth, blushes a million shades of red-

4. No!

5. YOU'RE NOT MY KID!

6. Mine is 193. La-di-f***in'-da.

Bye.

**LonlinessTheEevee **

***small growl* try being around me for one day! you`ll see. *blinks and sighs* Can`t you see I`m already dead**

Ohh… So THAT'S why I can't see your numbers!

I demand questions!


	5. Chapter 5

**UryuisHOT**

**Sounds like a certain psychopathic serial killer got a little drunk a while ago XD**

**Beyond Birthday, I am your... DAUGHTERS MOTHER! Hi Bella :D **

**1. Bella is your daughter, you just need to accept it :)**

**2. Bella needs a real father so I was wondering if you would PLEASE help me raise her, according to Bella I have 74 years 9 months 3 weeks 5 days 16 hours 54 minutes and 49 second left to live :)**

I don't drink alcohol. It is bitter and disgusting.

I DON'T HAVE A DAUGHTER! DX

1. Didn't you hear me? I'm still a virgin! It is literally IMPOSSIBLE for her to be my kid!

2. NO! FIND THE REAL DAMN FATHER!

**Bellatrix Birthday**

**If your not my dad, do you know why there's such a creepy resemblance between us? Can you help me find out why?**

No. No I will not.

**Zoe Marshall**

**Aww... *takes out Death note and pen* Don't be like that BB! *walks around slowly, ready to write down BB's real name* Now, come on out! It's okay! I'll try not to bite!**

**...**

**No? Fine then. *drags BB out of the closet* *cling* Why do you hate me, BB? If there's anything you don't like, I'll change for you. Just tell me.**

I don't HATE you… it's just… I… kinda… dislike this thing you're doing here… -flustered-

**TheEpiDrummer**

**Beyond Birthday...!**

**Dont you recognize me? Im your partner in crime. *loads gun* C: **

**lets take over the world together. *has death note and shinigami eyes**

**Random Question time! :D**

**Do you like cats?**

**Have you ever tried grape jam?**

**How about chocolate?**

**Do you like Katy Perry?**

***gives strawberry jam and pets hair* C: soft.**

I don't remember having a partner in crime.

I really have no desire to take over the world.

Oh no… Not random questions…

Yes, I do like cats! I used to have one when I was little. His name was Oreo.

Yes, I have. I quite dislike it.

Chocolate jam…? Ew…

No. (bittersweet: Neither do I! –bleh!-)

-noms on jam- Thanks!

**LonlinessTheEevee**

***muter* numbers ah who cares? everyone gonna die at some point! I think we could actualy get along mister beyond birthday,. what do you think?**

I care! And, yes, I do think we will get along nicely. :)


	6. Chapter 6

**TheSponsor**

**I will be perfectly frank with you, Birthday-sama. You don't know me, but I admire your work.**

***writes Bellatrix Birthday in Death Note* She was annoying me, too.**

**Amen to the thing about Katy Perry!**

**I hate Kira for killing you. The bugger went quite loco there. I don't think you're a bad guy.**

***gives jam***

**Oh, and to point out an error, you had sex with L in chapter 2. X-L-is-after-Byond-Birthday-x has video evidence. You are not a virgin, Birthday-sama.**

Why, thank you!

THANK YOU!

Yes, I hate her so.

I hate that goddam wimp too. What a cowardly way to kill.

-nom nom nom-

-throws streamers at you- Congratulations on being the first on to figure that out! (Other than me, of course.) But, alas, he's the only one, so my defense of Bellatrix not being able to be my daughter is still legit. ;)

**Bellatrix**

**HOLY PIG SHIT- MOM? I THOUGHT YOU GOT HIT BY A CAR!**

**I have a theory-a strange one-but in order to prove it or disprove it, I need to know where you were sent after the L.A. murders and where you stayed during the L.A. murders. **

**Here. *gives truckload of jam* I'm very good at driving, for a 15-year-old with no past experiance.**

**I figured out how to read the numbers above a person's head. I'm proud of myself.**

**Oh, and here's a funny quote: "The best part of being crazy is being crazy enough to accept it." I love that quote.**

**Bye. *gives crate of jam* I really don't know how I got all of this jam, but it really doesn't matter.**

That question is not directed at me, so I will ignore it.

To see where I was during the murders, read my fucking book. (bittersweet: Language!) (Fuck off.) (bittersweet: HEY!) Anywho, afterwards I was sent to some mental hospital. It sucked.

-refuses jam- (bittersweet: I can tell that you're salivating, ya' know.)

Whoop-de-fuckin'-doo. I figured it out when I was 6.

Ha. Ha. Ha. –rolls eyes-

BE GONE, FOUL TEMPTRESS!

**SamanthaxxSlaughter**

**Hello there Mister Beyond!**

** has your day been?**

** for now! i hope we can become friends.*gives jam & pets your hair*it's so silky!*.***

Hello.

1. Okay, I guess. Kinda boring. I have to sit through the authoress' little panic attack. (She left her backpack at her dad's house.)

2. Goodbye, me too, thanks, and I seem to get that a lot. In that order.

**LonlinessTheEevee**

**lonliness cant see numbers lonliness only can make people who hurt lonlines suffer.**

***small smile* lonliness is glad. if beyond need lonliness help just say `suffering` and i`ll be there.**

Ah, I see.

'Suffering', huh? Okay. Will do.

What's with the sudden third person?

UryuisHOT

**Someone's in denial! you just have to deal with it and help raise your daughter**

I am NOT in DENIAL! I'm a lady-virgin. Let's just put it that way. SHE IS NOT MY DAUGHTER!

I'm not suffering from insanity, I'm enjoying every minute of it! QUESTIONS! NOW!


	7. Chapter 7

**TheEpiDrummer**

**Ah, your probably still recovering from amnesia. **

**So pleased to see you like that jam.**

**Good, I hate Katy Perry too. She sings awfully.**

**Put these cat ears on. *hands***

**Can I give you a hug? althought you may not remember me, but we had such amazing times together. :c your blood was tasty. **

***hugs anyway* **

**kitties. *gives you a kitten***

**his name is Mitten.**

**blah.**

Amnesia?

Om nom nom!

I know! DX

Do I have to? (Bittersweet: Yes.) Fine. –puts them on-

Yes –hugs-

-gets hugged again-

Yay!

Mitten… I don't like that name.

Bleh.

**SamanthaxxSlaughter**

**Hello again!**

** i was drawing a picture of you in class & you were all bloody & the teacher said that she thought that is was very pretty& i laughed.**

** on the brink of insanity is okay ,right?**

** you really think L is dead or is he still alive?**

** is blood so magnificent?**

**Goodbye Beyond!*bows and hands you jam before skipping away humming softly***

Hello!

1. Hahaha, stupid teachers! I am not pretty!

2. I wouldn't know. I was born without marbles ;P

3. Hmm, I'm really not sure.

4. Because it is.

JAM!

**xL-Iz-After-BeyondBirthdayx**

**( 2 La-Z to SIGN IN. )**

**Im typing this on my PS3, AGAIN.**

**Look up this sexr vid on YT: BEST RATED™ EMO BOY DANCE**

**The first sexy dude dancing reminded me of you. :)**

**... CORN OR POTATOS?**

I know how that goes… XD

Nice.

…

It was a PHASE!

Ooh, that's a tough one… Raw or cooked?

**Bellatrix Birthday**

**Hi.**

**Here. *Throws jam jars at his head***

**I live by that quote, as I am insane.**

**I'm kinda broke, so I can't buy your book. Sorry.**

**Today on the bus, this girl was giving this guy a hug, but then the bus hit a bump and the girl's leg shot up and she accedentally kneed him in the crotch.**

**Bye. *gives jam***

Hi.

-catches jam-

(Insane enough to think you're my daughter…)

Who said ANYTHING about BUYING IT?

Ouch.

Bye. –refuses jam-

**UryuisHOT**

**HELP RAISE YOUR DAUGHTER! **

**I was hit by a car but I didn't die :)**

She's NOT MY DAUGHTER! I DIDN'T RAPE YOU! WHAT WILL IT TAKE TO GET THAT THROUGH YOUR THICK SKULL!

Good. For. You. You have 16 hours left to live. I wish you suffer for your last half-day. (Bittersweet: He's cranky today… But he speaks the truth. Every word of it.)

**LonlinessTheUmbreon**

**-scowl- people who say your in denail, need to go away... their thinking whatever they think is right, and yer wrong.. -sigh- lonliness`s know that for a fact, oh about third person.. eh-heh.. it adds to lonliness`s mystery. sorry if that bugs you...**

Yes, someone who agrees with me!

I see. And, no, it doesn't bother me. No worries.


	8. Chapter 8

**Maxy PandaChanTheFirst**

**Fuck you I'm waayyyy too lazy to sign into my account.**

**BB I hope you know that you owe me big time for bailing your "daughter" (NOTE THE QUOTATION MARKS) out of jail. I DEMAND STRAWBERRIES! **

**And how the hell do the numbers above people's heads work? Cuz I'm just plain CONFUSED as to why I can see them and I don't have the shinigami eyes.**

**Can I borrow something to kill with? My mom took my knives and anything that could kill someone away from me D: So yeah much appreciated.**

**Also, did you know Bellatrix is like, pregnant? Apparently she got drunk or something **shrug** I love how people think that the killer psychopaths care about what goes on in the world if it's not relevant...**

**How is a raven like a writing desk?(I know the answer, I already asked Near and L and they didn't know, so yeah I'm just seeing if you know.)**

Bleh.

-throws a strawberry at your face-

Um, I guess you're a Schizophrenic like my "daughter"

-throws a knife at your face-

Kyahahahaha! I hope it's a miscarriage!

Neither of them give birth to cows?

**Amaya-Ai **

**B! :D You're my hero!**

**Bellatrix is your daughter though. x) I removed your semen from you and impregnated her mother. THEN I used that thing from Bleach c Tite Kubo to make her THINK she'd been raped. **

**LEWL you're a virgin. xD **

**Not for long in my story x) **

**YOUR DIGNITY IS GOING DOWN IN CH 14! Ope, time for questions.**

**1. Who is the person you hate most in the world?**

**2. In relation to the last question, what would you carve into their body?**

**3. Did you find a suitable evil laugh for yourself?**

**4. Who is your favorite music artist? **

**5. Finally, when was the past time you ate something other than strawberry jam?**

**Okiebai!**

**-Amaya**

I'm flattered.

Hoooolllyyyyy Shiiiiiit. Where did you get access to my sperm?

Well, actually, I'm not.

I lost my virginity to L just a few days ago.

But I like my dignity…

1. I want to say L, but really, probably Bellatrix.

2. I would just carve their body. Wildly. With no restraint.

3. Yep! KYAHAHAHAAHA!

4. Hum… Probably… PSAPP? They have some cool songs.

5. Yesterday, L shoved a cake in my mouth when we were fighting and I swallowed some frosting.

Bai!

**SamanthaxxSlaughter**

**Well hello again!**

** you play any musical instruments?**

** i have a hug?**

**3.I love your book so much, you are just so epic!**

** is your favorite way to kill?Why?**

**5.*kisses your cheek* Goodbye!**

Hello!

1. Yes, the viola and the piano… But I suck at both of them v/v

2. Yes! –hugs-

3. Why thank you!

4. That's a really difficult question… Shut up, angel me! I LOVE killing people!

5. –blushes- G-goodbye.

**cheetahluv16 **

**Me: Yeah, so, I like you, but I don't wanna say anything offensive by accident, so here's my OC Lila. She's insane, as well.**

**Lila: I am NOT insane! I'm special in my own disturbing ways!**

**Me: ...You released the lions from the zoo and rode one like a horse into a city street. You purposely electricute yourself, and you spend your free time thinking of ways to kill people.**

**Lila: His name was Ari and if wasn't for that damned animal-control, He'd still be mine. Electricity is fun, and if I grab someone while being electrocuted, THEY get electrocuted instead. And I don't test the methods out, so the last one doesn't count!**

**Anyways, BB, gotta say I LOVE your smile. And your eyes.**

**...That is all. Here is two-pounds of jelly for you. -quick hug-**

**Me: ...WHERE do you get that much jelly?**

**Lila: That is the power of anime, my dear Cheetah. NOTHING MAKES SENSE! Heh heh... BYE! -runs off-**

Erm… Whut?

Oh, uh, thanks!

Jelly? But I like jam… -hugs back-

Bye…

**TheEpiDrummer**

**Your hair is amazingly amazing.**

**Today some wammy house kids (*cough* wammyhousefgs.) were calling me a wannabe and called me Backup. **

**I hissed at them and told them I'd call you if you didnt shut up.**

**Dont you just hate that name? D:**

**Ugh. Wammy house kids think their soooo great. *eats nutella***

**Want some nutella? Or would you prefer jam?**

**and how could you not like the name Mitten? **

**How about snowpuff?**

How come no one ever comments on my amazingly amazingful face? Q.Q

Fuck them.

You did the right thing.

Yes, but… For reasons I don't believe you could ever understand…

I know, right!

Yech, that stuff is disgusting.

I dunno…

Guh, that's even worse! I think I'll call him Lawli :3

**George**

**Jam.**

Fuck. Yes. That is the best response I've ever gotten. EVER.

**TheSponsor **

**L is alive! You had sex with him! There's video evidence! Whenever you contradict yourself, I will be there, Birthday-sama. I'm observant.**

**I'm writing this on the computer at work. I work at a cat motel. There is a cat sitting next to me. His name is Cyrus. Say hello, Cyrus.**

**Cyrus: ...(unresponsive)**

**Here's some jam. *gives jam***

**Thank you to TheEpiDrummer and bittersweet-endings-22114 for making Birthday-sama wear the cat ears. Uber Kawaii. Yeah, I speak German and Japanese in the same sentence. I is skeeled! (No, not skilled. Skeeled!)**

Ah, but it has been a few days since then, therefore I have not contradicted myself!

Hello Cyrus!~

Guh. Don't remind me.

**xXMelloYelloXx **

**I love these things so much!**

**now questions for Beyond...**

**1)Beyond, ur seme in BBXL right? Because if you aren't i shan't give you this jam i have *holds up jam***

**2)WHY DO U HATE ON KATY PERRY? WAIIII? **

**3)Do you ever thing deeply about life?**

**4)Do you watch me when I sleep?**

1. (Bittersweet: He's totally seke) –blushes- A-am not! I'm seme! (Bittersweet: Seeeekeeeee!~) Grr!

2. Because she is not wantz!

3. I try not to… It all ends up in death, right?

4. …No.

**LonlinessTheUmbreon **

**-appears beside you- ah, beyond said suffering, from that insainty quote from chapter 6. ~ -small smile- lonliness is glad that she doesnt bother Beyond!**

Ah, I guess you're right! And I'm glad you don't bother me, too!

**Bellatrix**

**Hi.**

**Nice catch.**

**Oh my god I feel stupid... stealing the book would be more fun AND cheaper.**

**It looked really painful, too.**

**Bye. *gives jam***

Hi.

Yeah.

You should.

Good for him.

Bye. –snatches jam-

**WammyBoysFTW **

**:( Meanie**

**HELP ME RAISE YOUR DAUGHTER! :(**

Thanks.

OH MY GOD! WHAT WILL IT TAKE TO GET THE FACT THAT SHE IS NOT MY DAUGHTER THROUGH YOUR THICK SKULL!


End file.
